1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a method of delivering downlink control information, a network element and/or a system configured to perform the same.
2. Related Art
In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network, a control channel carries downlink control information (DCI) messages from an eNodeB to multiple user equipments (UEs). For example, a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) and/or an Enhanced PDCCH may carry DCI messages from the eNodeB to one or more UEs. The DCI messages may contain information enabling a UE to receive, demodulate and decode data transmitted on a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH).
The control channel (e.g. PDCCH or EPDCCH) and/or the data channel (PDSCH) may be transmitted using RF communications at various frequency bands. The RF communication may be regulated by a government entity such that the government entity controls which parties may use which frequency bands for communication. For example, in the US, the government has defined certain portions of the radio spectrum as being part of a licensed band while defining other portions of the radio spectrum as being part of an unlicensed band.
Licensed bands are bands including radio frequencies which require an entity to obtain a license from the government before using the radio frequencies for communication. To the contrary, an entity may not require a special license to use radio frequencies within an unlicensed band for communications. In general, example uses of the licensed portions of the radio spectrum include use by wireless communications companies to provide wireless coverage for mobile devices over the licensed portions of the radio spectrum, while example uses of the unlicensed portions of the radio spectrum include use by 802.11 (e.g., Wi-Fi) capable devices, for example over the 5 GHz unlicensed band.